Wyspa
Prolog ...Dzień po stworzeniu owego matoranina, miała zapoczątkowana zostać nowa era. Jednakże, wymagało to wiele, wiele więcej pracy, niż stworzenie Toa i matoranina. Rahi i moc innych stworzeń - nie jest to takie proste. Aby więc nasza praca na marne nie poszła - nadajemy matoraninowi pieczęć, która sprawi iż... Pobudzony matoranin biegnie w stronę jakiejś wielkiej skały, nie zważając na trudności drogi. Omija gałęzie, łapie się lian - byleby tylko dostać się do tej skały. Zmęczony drogą, ale nieugięty. Zbliża się coraz bardziej, dzielą go tylko metry. Zdyszany dostaje się do skały i rzuca nią w bakterie, które całą drogę go goniły. - Jeden, jedyny celny rzut... - myśli matoranin. Nagle bakterie wyparowują. Matoranin zadziwiony rozgląda się dookoła. - Właśnie poznałeś, matoraninie, piękno tej wyspy. - wypowiada te słowa głos dobiegający gdzieś z okolicy - niestety, nie one są największą plagą tej wyspy. O tej największej pladze dopiero się dowiesz... - Kim jesteś?! - zadziwiony matoranin pyta się, mimo, iż nie wie, czy ten głos jest prawdziwy, czy to tylko wymysł. - Uwierz, że teraz tej informacji nie potrzebujesz - usłyszał. Nagle matoranin poczuł lekkie uderzenie w swe plecy. Odwrócił się. Ujrzał biały dysk o metalicznym połysku, z narysowanymi na środku znakami. - Matoraninie, zabierz ten dysk ze sobą. Stamtąd wszystkiego się dowiesz. Teraz matoranin był pewien, że nie majaczy. Pobiegł z dyskiem do swej kryjówki. Nie spodziewał się jednak... Rozdział 1 Matoranin upadł na ziemię. Zemdlał. W jednej, krótkiej chwili został zabrany ze swego domu na wyspie, i odleciał wehikułem, którym przybyli jego oprawcy. - Gdzie... - po obudzeniu powiedział matoranin, lecz urwał zdanie. Rozejrzał się. Wokół leżały kończyny martwych istot. Widok go przestraszył. Znowu poczuł się zagubiony we własnych myślach. - Ja...ja śnię. - pomyślał. Jednak to było już zbyt realne. Dość powiedzieć, że ujrzał coś na wzór laboratorium. Teraz był pewien, że jest coś nie tak. Zbliżył się do niego pewien osobnik, i zaśmiał się podle. - Kur... - matoranin zaklnął - coś tu jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Wtem zerwał się na nogi, i zaatakował osobnika. Wróg upadł, a matoranin przytrzymał go nogą do ziemi. Był bezlitosny. Domyślił się, że ma coś, czego ów osobnik potrzebował. - Czego chcesz?! - zapytał wściekłym głosem nasz bohater - Gadaj, inaczej cię zabiję! - T...ty? T...wie...twierdzisz, ż...e zabijesz mnie? - osobnik wyjąkał. - Uwierz, mogę wszystko. - N...nie. Nie zabijesz mnie. Nie, dopóki nie zdejmiemy jej z ciebie! Wtem, odrzucony na bok przez tajemnicze stworzenie, matoranin zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. Osobnik wystawił rękę przed siebie, jakby chciał wycelować w matoranina. - Nie... - powiedział matoranin. Rozdział 2 Do ręki tajemniczego osobnika, z ciała matoranina zaczęła wylatywać fioletowa oświata. Osobnik z uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w oświatę. Matoranin z bólu nie dawał rady wydusić słowa, umierał. Nagle osobnik upadł na ziemię. Matoranin był wolny. Ujrzał czerwono-czarnego wojownika. - Matoranie, uciekaj! - krzyknął - Zabieraj swój dysk i biegnij! Głos ten wydał się matoraninowi znajomy. Był pewien, że go zna. Wtem przypomniała mu się sytuacja na wyspie. Matoranin posłuchał wojownika i uciekł z powrotem do swej kryjówki wiedząc, że musi ją przenieść swe rzeczy do innego miejsca. Tymczasem, na statku toczyła się walka między wojownikiem, a oprawcą matoranina. - Toa Tanui, hmm? - powiedział ów podły wojownik, który zaatakował matoranina. - Mortand... - powiedział Toa. - ...pamiętasz o naszej "drobnej" kłótni? - Tak...uwierz, pamiętam. - odpowiedział Mortand. Walka trwała dość długo. W tym samym czasie matoranin uruchomił dysk. Na dysku wyświetlony był hologram. - ...stworzymy nowego matoranina będzie on wzorem dla kolejnych. Dzięki pieczęci tej, którą na nim pozostawimy, stworzy on resztę matoran na jego kształt... - dobiegł głos z dysku. Matoranin uświadomił sobie, że mówiły teraz wielkie istoty. - Po tym, matoranin ma natychmiastowo zginąć. Nie mogą go wziąć za władcę, za króla - tylko dlatego, że go stworzyliście ... - dobiegł inny głos - Makuta. Po tej rozmowie hologram zamigał. Zmienione zostało miejsce wydarzeń na hologramie. Makuta o imieniu Teridax zabija wielką istotę. Matoranin zauważa fakt, że Makuta czerpie z tego przyjemność. - ...jeżeli pomysł na zabicie matoranina się wam nie podoba, to zabiję was, a następnie go! - Teridax powiedział swym podłym głosem. - Wtedy...wtedy...ujrzycie, co się wydarzy. Ja... Hologram się wyłączył, urywając kwestię Makuty. Matoranin nagle zobaczył, że symbole na dysku zmieniły się w napis w języku matorańskim. "Beat, matoraninie dźwięku. My, wielkie istoty, pokładamy w tobie wielkie nadzieje - masz począć nową generację matoran." - T..tak - powiedział Beat. Rozdział 3 Walka ciągnęła się godzinami. Stawiając na swą zręczność i szybkość, Mortand zyskał przewagę. Pomimo tego faktu, Toa się nie poddawał. Wykorzystał naszpikowaną bronią zbroję. Zmienny styl walki Tanuiego mógł wykorzystać każdą broń. Jednakże, broń ta służyła głównie do stylu wynalezionego przez tego wojownika - czyli Weapon Juggle (żonglowanie bronią). Szybko więc przerzucając się z broni na broń wyrównał szanse. Strzał z Cordak Blastera, asekurowany szybkimi cięciami mieczem, po którym Toa szybko kopnął w maskę Mrocznego Łowcę. Mortand jednak nie poddawał się. Blokował większość ataków Toa i ich unikał. Szybkie poruszanie się wokół tej osobliwej "areny" musiało konkurować z żonglowaniem bronią. Mortand jednak zauważył słaby punkt tej techniki. Jeżeli ręka wyjmująca broń będzie zajęta, oczywiście broni nie weźmie. Mortand wykorzystał swą szybkość i... sparaliżował rękę Tanuiego. Beat poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Pieczęć dała mu wykryć pochodzenie tego kłopotu. Pobiegł do miejsca walki, ze swym dyskiem - po dłuższym czasie odkrył, że jest to unikatowy dysk Kanoka dźwięku, który pozwalał na słabą manipulację odgłosami z pobliża. Beat zakradł się do laboratorium Mortanda. Użył dysku, aby zaskrzeczeć urządzeniami pochodzącymi z kryjówki łowcy. Zdezorientowany Mortand odwrócił się, a matoranin rzucił dyskiem w jego plecy. Łowca upadł, a Tanui, mimo swego osłabienia, zadał cios decydujący o wyniku starcia. Toa jednak nie zabił, jak nakazywał kodeks, swego przeciwnika. Zabrał stąd matoranina i uciekł. Rozdział 4 - Cholera! - krzyknął Mortand, pokonany przez Tanuiego i Beata. Był niezdolny do ruchu, i z trudem wypowiadał kolejne wyrazy. Nagle do laboratorium wszedł masywny stwór. Podniósł Mrocznego Łowcę i zaniósł go do innego pomieszczenia. - Ha! - parsknął stwór. - I ty masz się za potężnego wojownika, zdolnego do pomocy Makuta? - Idioto... przestań! - wykrzyknął Mortand. - Walka była nierówna! - Oczywiście, oczywiście... To ten matoranin był zbyt potężny, hehe! - Zamknij się, Silentium! Mortand był wściekły. Inny łowca, o imieniu Silentium, pomimo faktu, że Mortandowi pomógł, wyśmiewał go za porażkę. Silentium pewien był, że by Tanuiego i Beata pokonał. Oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich mocy. Tymczasem, na pustynnej części wyspy Tanui uczył Beata walki wręcz. Morderczy trening miał na celu pomóc matoraninowi w ucieczkach. Toa był bezlitosny, nie dawał matoraninowi odpocząć. - Lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa... - mówił Toa - Lewa! Kop! Unik! Skok! - A... aj... nie! - wysapał Beat. Matoranin po krótkim czasie padł. Toa jednak nie dał mu przerwy. - Dobrze. Widzę, że jesteś gotów do następnej części treningu. Teraz będziesz mógł napić się tej zimnej, źródlanej wody. Matoranin wstał i wystawił rękę w stronę naczynia. Toa szybko zareagował i kopnął matoranina tak, że poleciał w tył. - Ale najpierw musisz mi ją odebrać. Matoranin uśmiechnął się. Spodziewał się tego. Poczuł nagły przypływ energii. Rozdział 5 Matoranin szarżą przewalił Toa, który przy upadku kopnął go w rękę. Matoranin jęknął. Toa odbił w bok i wstał. Beat skoczył w stronę Tanuiego, ślizgiem przeleciał między jego nogami i uderzył go w głowę. Toa odskoczył i kopnął matoranina z całej siły tak, aż odleciał w stronę jakiejś skały. Maska matoranina się złamała. - A...aaaaaaaaaała! - wykrzyczał Beat. - Hmm... może nie powinienem aż TAK mocno kopnąć - stwierdził szczerze Tanui - Spodziewałem się tego po sobie, więc zabrałem ze sobą zapasową Kanohi. Toa podszedł do swej torby i wyciągnął z niej czerwoną maskę. Kanohi Hau. Rzucił ją do matoranina, który po złapaniu założył ją. Rozejrzał się wokół. Widział jakby lepiej. - Dobra, kontynuujemy! - wykrzyczał Beat. Rzucił się na Toa, i nagle wyciągnął długi miecz. Zaatakował nim Tanuiego. Był to ogromny Miecz Dźwiękowy, który był repliką miecza Krakuy. Tanui więc, nie będąc gorszy, wyciągnął dwie piły. Rozpoczęła się walka na broń białą. Szybkie ataki Toa, blokowane przez wolniejsze, ale skuteczniejsze ciosy zadawane przez Beata. Piły świszczały i hałasowały niemiłosiernie. Matoranin z żywiołu dźwięku jednak mógł dłużej niż Tanui słuchać tych odgłosów. Toa więc krzywdził też samego siebie, mimo to nie dawał za wygraną. Nagle, matoranin odskoczył w tył i szybko łączył ze sobą dłonie na różne sposoby. Wtedy ręka matoranina błysnęła na fioletowo. Beat rozpędził się. Pobiegł w stronę Toa. - Aaaaargh! - wycharczał matoranin. Uderzył błyskającą ręką w Toa, który po tym ciosie upadł na dłużej. Nie mógł wstać. Matoranin odszedł, i wziął naczynko z wodą. Wypił ją, a naczynie odrzucił. Tymczasem dwaj Mroczni Łowcy polujący na Beata kryli się pod piaskiem pustyni i czekali, aż Matoranin zbliży się na wystarczającą odległość. Siedzieli tam od początku walki. Po dłuższym oczekiwaniu jeden z nich nie wytrzymał. Był to właśnie Silentium. Rzucił się na matoranina. Rozdział 6 - Debilu! - krzyknął Beat - Zostaw mnie! - Hmm... - odpowiedział Silentium - Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Łowca złapał matoranina za głowę, ścisnął ją ile miał siły, i wbił shurikena w brzuch Beata, który nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Upadł i zaczął krwawić, ale w ostatnim momencie udało mu się coś zrobić. Silentium schylił się i zauważył, że ma wbity w tors miecz. - Pier... - zaczął Silentium, ale nie skończył, gdyż upadł na ziemię, niemiłosiernie wyjąc. Krew lała się strumieniami, po chwili wsiąkając w piach. Tanui był nie zdolny do ruchu. Jedynie Mortand mógł coś zdziałać. Łowca wyskoczył spod piasku i chciał zaatakować matoranina. Schylił się i zauważył cztery sztylety wbite w jego brzuch. Także upadł, krwawiąc i wyjąc. Byli ledwo żywi. Nikt z nich nie dawał rady się poruszyć. Tanui stworzył malutką ognistą kulę i rzucił w Silentiuma. Stworzył kolejną, która poleciała do Mortanda. Kule wybuchły. Mortandowi sparaliżowała nogę, a Silentiumowi ręce i nogi. Tanui zebrał ostatki sił. Wstał, podniósł matoranina, zatamował jego krew, i zabrał z tej wyspy. Szybko uciekli na Mata Nui. - Be...Beat. Za...zamieszkaj tutaj. Przynajmniej na razie. Toa zachwiał się. Było to trudne dla niego - ale wypowiedział jeszcze dwa wyrazy. - Do... zob...aczenia. - wyjąkał Toa. Tanui upadł na ziemię. Beat padł na kolana i dotknął jego torsu. Serce mu nie biło i nie oddychał. Spróbował reanimować Toa, ale bezskutecznie. Tanui umarł. - Ku**a! To wszystko dzięki mnie! Z***bi***e! - wykrzyczał Beat, i rozpłakał się. Koniec Autor Użytkownik:Trust351 Specjalne podziękowania dla Użytkownik:Toa Mugetsu225 za użyczenie postaci Silentiuma i Mortanda Kategoria:Twórczość Trust351 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Toa Mugetsu225 Kategoria:Saga Wyspy